Lucifer - You Call Him Devil, I Call Him Dad
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: My first incursion into #Lucifer. I apologize in advance for mistakes and poor plot. My present to my BF on Valentine's Day, I hope you like it, babe. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for OCs


He had acquire many names through the ages of time.

The Devil.

The Rebel Son of God.

Satan.

The Fallen Angel.

Lucifer.

I, however, use a different name for him. A name that no one, not even God himself, could had predicted that I would use.

Dad.

This, is the story of how the Prince of the Darkness became to be the most important person in my life.

This is the story about how he saved my life...

* * *

 _Run, run, run!_

That seemed to be what was in Sarah's mind, not stopping when the lights allowed the cars pass by. She risked getting tumbled and hit by the cars, not really caring about that. She didn't even know where she was, but she didn't care.

She was a sinner. And she knew it.

She noticed a big building with the Eiffel Tower on top. But it wasn't as big as she had studied it, so it was fake. Maybe Tokyo? Or Las Vegas? There was no time to waste thinking about it, she run passed the Fake Tower and followed a bunch of people inside a building, and even eluded the guards when they were trying to catch her.

She just had to keep running.

Unfortunately, her luck ran out when she collided with someone, making her fall to the ground. As soon as she looked up, to see who she had collied with, she saw the blackest eyes in a person she has ever seen. That said person was male and was wearing a suit wasn't bad for the eye neither, but she wasn't in the mood to find out if that person was nice or not. She tried to get up when several hands grabbed her and forcefully pulled her up.

"Please, let me go..." She mumbled, with no more strength. She could feel the eye of the male she clashed with on her, even if she wasn't looking at him.

"It's alright, gentlemen..." A British voice spoke up and Sarah fell compelled to listen to it. She looked up and saw the man smiling at all of them, with his hands on his pockets. "There's no need to escort this young lady like that, after all, I'm sure it was an accident..." Sarah nodded her head repetitively. Of course it was an accident!

"I didn't mean to..." She whispered, looking down again.

"Never the less, Mr., this young lady ran inside the casino and ignored the stop warnings..." One of the man who was holding Sarah emphasized. It was obvious to everyone who had gathered to see the event that he didn't care about what people said, he was going to have the pleasure of throwing her out.

"Is that what you want to do...?" Sarah noticed the change of voice in the British guy, even in the way he was speaking. "Is that really your most morbid and dark secret...? Tell me exactly your dark desires..." Sarah kept her mouth shut. Even if the question wasn't aimed for her, she wanted to answer.

"I want to lock myself in a room and show this girl how she should respect me." The man spurred out, shocking the Hell of people. The man even looked horrified that he had said so, but his coworkers didn't waste any time letting Sarah go and holding him, before taking him away.

"How...?" Sarah turned to the man, who was smiling at her. There was something about that smile that wasn't as threatening as she thought in the beginning.

"One of my many talents, young lady..." He, humbly, stated. "Your name is...?"

"Sarah. But people call me Satan..." Sarah admitted, embarrassed. She could see the shock of the man.

"Well, that's the most terrible comparison I ever heard, if I ever heard of a more terrible one..." Somehow, that made Sarah chuckle, relaxing herself. "I'm Lucifer-" Sarah looked at him, pointedly, something that he wasn't used to it.

"I knew you looked familiar!" She remembered. She saw that face in her dreams, telling her that she shouldn't do what others told her and that she should listen to her heart and desires. "You saved me!"

"I think we had stablished that before-"

"Not now..." Sarah interrupted him, though she understood why it was rude. "Before now..." Sarah could see the confusion on Lucifer's face, before he looked around.

"Why don't we go talk in a more private place?"

* * *

Lucifer guided Sarah into a VIP section room. Being The Devil has its perks.

He had gone to Las Vegas to escape the madness of the controlling battle between his Father- God himself, who never spoke a word to anyone, apparently -and her newly escaped-from-Hell Mother- who had acquired a new body and was messing in his life, and manipulating it to boot! He needed time away from everything and Las Vegas could give that.

However, the encounter of a mortal girl claiming he saved her life was not in the plans.

Lucifer sat in front of the girl, checking her clothes for the first time. She was wearing shorts, that she kept pulling down, as if she was hiding, as well as her crop top. She couldn't be older that sixteen and her hair was a mess. She had bags under her eyes and was skinny. She was darting her eyes around the room, acting a little paranoid.

"Well, Sarah, I have to admit you are the first person who actually is not surprised by my name..." He decided to open with that, not sure what he will encounter. As sinful as it was, underaged weren't his glass of whiskey. "Nor scared for that matter..."

"I just don't like God..." That, was definitely, an unexpected answer. Lucifer leaned over the table, curious.

"Really?" The curiousness was in his voice. "First time I encounter someone who can't stand the name of Father..."

"If God was as good as everyone preaches, then why would he allowed bad things to happen...? Why would he allowed girls being treated like- like-" In a space of two seconds, this girl Sarah had earned Lucifer's respect. He sat by her side, while Sarah broke down in sobs, holding her hands.

"Is that why you were running inside the casino?" Upon Sarah's nod, Lucifer realized Sarah was lucky enough to escape alive. Unsure what to do, he tried wrapping his arms around her, and apparently it worked, as Sarah leaned on his suit and began to cry. "First time I have a girl in my arms and it's crying..." He tried to joke, even if it was weak. Sarah chuckled and pulled back, wiping her face. "Your parents are...?"

"In it." Two words were enough for Lucifer, for the first time in many eons, of finding someone similar to himself. Both manipulated and both made suffered for reasons beyond their comprehension. "They said I was following Satan's path by not doing what God had in mind for me..."

"Uh. Who would believe The Devil saved someone?" Lucifer asked, rethorically, making Sarah nod.

"The Devil is not evil, he's just doing the job no one wants..."

"Thank you! I've been saying that for years, yet it takes one mortal to appreciate it and notices it!" Lucifer chuckled in relief, smiling. Then, he turned to Sarah, his smile had turned even more big. "C'mon, Sarah. I just had the most crazy idea..."

* * *

"Not gonna argue how did you managed to get the paperwork done in a day... But do I really need a bodyguard?" Sarah asked, unsure of it.

Lucifer had convinced her that she needed new clothes and then, took her to Social Service, demanding the custody of the child. Sarah hadn't even blinked when they left the store without paying or even Social Services without waiting months in the system. But, she was vocal when he had said she would need a bodyguard.

"I do have one, Mazikeen."

"And where is she?" Lucifer was without an answer, seeing Sarah's point. However, she relented. "Not saying no, but I think is useless as long as you're with me..."

"Good points, but when we go back to Los Angeles, I'll be spending too much time consulting with the police..." Lucifer had explained Sarah everything about his life. His brother Amenadiel, Mazikeen, his mother and even about Detective Decker.

"With the police or just Chloe Decker?" Lucifer surprised himself with how easily Sarah could read him. She just asked questions and provided rational answers. She didn't force him to do anything and that was refreshing. "If you know she's HIS plan, then why are you still trying to get on her side?" The curiosity behind the question disarmed Lucifer, who didn't have an answer. "You don't need to tell me, just want to repay you the favor of looking after you."

"You know what, Sarah? I think you and I will get along fantastically..." He smiled at her. A smile that promised lots of fun.

* * *

One cannot simply ignore the call of your own boss.

And even less if that boss was The Devil itself.

Mammon lived and breathed Las Vegas. Not only the place of the sinners but the place of the one with greed. He would smirk when he passed by any place, people would start demanding things and getting greedier. Nothing better than to put a smile into a demon. However, being summoned by Lucifer wasn't part of the deal.

"Well, well, well... The Devil finally came to Sin City..." Lucifer rolled his eyes at Mammon, who raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised to see you, that's all..."

"That actually means I have given you too much free time, Mammon..." Lucifer appeared relaxed, with his hands on his pockets and that unnerving smile. "The greedier will have to wait, as I have a little job for you..." Mammon's eyebrow rose even more but Lucifer was restless. "Do this, and Sin City is yours, little demon..."

"You bargain a tough deal... Nothing is free nor easy with The Devil involved." Lucifer chuckled, ignoring that last part. "Would you hurry, I have to collect from some girls later who are eager to pay her debts-"

"Please, tell me he's your last option cause I don't want someone running after the first skirt he sees!" A female voice came from behind Lucifer, belonging to a young teenager girl. Mammon calculated not older than sixteen. She was frowning, and had her arms crossed over her clothes. Lucifer smirked at the girl, not taking his eyes of Mammon.

Sarah, in return, was seeing someone not older than twenty, but that was debatable depending on who was looking. He was wearing a suit, just like Lucifer, but while Lucifer was wearing one to make emphasis on his status, this guy was wearing one as a bait. She could see the passing by girls looking at him and she couldn't help but to think this was a bad idea. For a second, she could have swore she saw a canine muzzle and wolf skin on him.

"Looks that my powers reached someone-"

"Actually..." Lucifer interrupted him, still smirking. "This, is Sarah Mornigstar. My daughter." Mammon laughed hard, not even embarrassed enough to hide it from his boss. Lucifer and Sarah waited till he calmed down, totally serious. "Did you finished?"

"Are you serious about this?! I'm a demon! I'm called one of the Seven Princes of Hell!"

"I thought that was a lie?" Sarah asked, not to someone in particular, but Mammon slashed at her his full power. Sarah felt the urge of energy, just like when she felt compelled to answer Lucifer in the morning. But now, she felt the energy but it was just that, energy. Lucifer, however, wasn't pleased on what the demon was doing. And he showed it by grabbing Mammon from the neck and held him up.

"Try to control my daughter again with that blasted greed of yours and there won't be a place in Earth of Hell I won't find your wolfskin..." He threatened him. Mammon nodded quickly and Lucifer released him, leaving him coughing on the floor. "You will be Sarah's bodyguard, just like Mazikeen is mine. Vegas will be your try-out." By then, Lucifer was kneeled down next to him. "Ruin this, and I'm making myself a coat with your fur..." He whispered, still smirking.

Mammon's only thought was that one should never cross the Devil!

* * *

Sarah was sleeping in her room.

She had tried to encouraged Mammon into knowing her and vice versa, but the demon had simply locked her up. Luckily, Lucifer wasn't around to see it, as he was putting one of his plans to work. Sarah didn't believe it would work, but since she didn't know the rest of the parties involved, she kept her mouth shut. Once she was in Los Angeles, she would be able to judge.

Mammon had got the room next to hers and she could hear that he was having some kind of meeting, to put it bluntly. The noises were enough to give someone ideas and Sarah feared she could never sleep. But after finding nothing good on TV and ignoring the screams and noises through the wall, she was finally able to relax and sleep. She hadn't slept in days, so she felt good to do it in a soft bed.

That's when everything went downhill.

* * *

Mammon had started his first day at work ignoring the rules.

It felt pretty good breaking the rules, one girl at each side, greedily taking care of themselves and himself as well. Part of Mammon was hoping the Sarah would drive herself insane and insist in joining. Reject the little human prt of the boss would have been a sweet prize, but the girl hadn't showed up so far. And he had lost interest in the girls next to him.

His mind wondered back to Sarah. Why would the Devil even consider to adopt her? Claim her as his daughter? Was he bored and needed to feel useful? If that was the case, Mammon would suggest a puppy next time, wolves are the best companions-

Screams.

Ignoring the sate of his apperance, Mammon jumped from bed, leaving the girls where they were. He opened the door and heard the screams coming from Sarah's room. Without even asking or waiting for a reply, he barged inside. His demon blood run cold, as Lucifer's threat was no-subtle in his mind. He liked his fur where it was. However, that was a concern for later, as now he had three intruders to deal with.

Sarah had been restricted to bed, kicking and screaming to get free from her attackers. One had collided with the TV and was passed out on the floor, probably from one of the kicks, but the other two were trying to keep her still, even with the so helpful weapons on their hands. The panic around his skin getting more real, Mammon decided to take actions.

"You have a dead wish, don't you?" The attackers and Sarah turned their heads to see Mammon, though Sarah's eyes widen and shut immediately after a second. Trying not to feel insulted that Sarah wouldn't look at him in that state, Mammon focused on the men in the room. "The Devil's daughter is a prize or you're here for revenge..?" Again, he didn't wait for a reply, as he grabbed one of them by the neck and tossed him around the room. The other one was paralyzed in his place, which unfortunately, was straddling Sarah's hips. "Boo!"

One word, and the guy literally passed out. Thankfully, not on top of Sarah.

"Hope I didn't ruin your fun." Sarah spatted at him, grabbing her things and walking out the room, still not looking at him. Mammon stared at her, as if she was insane. He just saved her life, ungrateful child!

"Where are you going? I just saved your life!" He shouted at her, but it was her reply what made him rethink his strategy.

"I'm going to sleep in Lucifer's room!" Now, knowing that the Devil didn't enjoy children in that perverted sense, Mammon knew it was a death sentence for him. He had to fix this and quickly. However, when he returned to change his clothes- or put some one, for lack of them -Lucifer found him first, looking serene as if nothing had happened.

"Why I have a trembling child in my couch, Mammon?" He asked. Mammon knew that behind that calm face was a raging storm. "She even apologized for being there... Now, I cannot read her mind, but I have a faint idea of what happened... Wanna explain me how that happened?"

"Why don't you turn me into a coat and we finish this charade?" Mammon exploded. Lucifer kept on staring at him, hands on his pockets. "What!?"

"Normally, I'd hear something like ' _Please, no! Give me another chance!_ ' but you just jumped to the punishment..." Mammon looked at him, incredulous. "Now, I do want to punish you, as you deserve it, but you will stay alive and you better do a _better_ job than before or, well... You really don't want to know..." He smirked before disappearing.

Mammon considered himself lucky.

Even if he had to look after the Devil's daughter.

* * *

 _I know today is not Valentine's Day, but I had this idea in my mind for a long time and I had to put it down in words. As you can see, it seems not finished, and I may continue it in a future, if I ever find myself attracted to the idea. Just leaving the path open for me and ideas..._

 _I apologize for any inconsistencies in the story plot, as my original idea was to tweak a little S02E14, Candy Morningstar. However, I thought this would be the opening I needed for that chapter, though I didn't feel that needed and ending. If it is crap, I apologize._

 _Babe, I hope you like it. I'm aware I can do better than this, but since I was against the clock and I haven't seen the show in months, I don't think is my best job... However, I still love you!_


End file.
